Secret party for little albino-chan
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Near hari ini… Mello ingin memeriahkan pesta


Secret Party for little Albino-chan

.

"Near, kenapa sih kamu senang sekali bermain puzzle putih tanpa gambar itu?"

.

"Saya menyukainya, apa itu salah?"

.

"Tidakkah kamu bosan?"

.

"Tidak, karena dia Spesial"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: death note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Secret Party for little Albino-chan © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

Rate: K+

.

Genre: Friendship and a bit romance

.

Warning: NearxFemMello, typo(s), OOC, absurd, genre ga jelas, my second ff!

.

Summary: Hari ulang tahun Near hari ini… Mello ingin memberi kan kado berharga untuknya!

.

Setting:

L 13

Mello 8

Matt 7

Near 6

.

.

.

Happy reading minna sama

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata_ dark blue_ mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali memastikan tiada kesalahan dalam visual nya. Seorang gadis pirang melambai lambaikan gaun panjang berwarna putih yang dikenakannya dengan gembira. Rambut sebahunya diikat dua. Ia terlihat seperti_ White Angel_. Matt, pemuda bermata dark blue, mem-pause PSP tercintanya saat si gadis mendekatinya di halaman belakang Wammy House

"Ne Matt kun, bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya si gadis pirang memamerkan gaun barunya. Matt ber-hmm ria memasang pose tak acuh padahal jantungnya mulai melompat tak karuan

"Jangan begitu dong Matt kun" Mello, si gadis pirang, sedikit merajuk dengan Matt. Pipi tirusnya dikembungkan. Matt berani bersumpah demi banci taman lawang, Mello hari ini terlihat TRIPLE CUTE dari biasanya. Sadar Matt sadar nanti hidungmu berdarah lho

"Bajumu dari mana Mello chan?" Matt berusaha membelokkan topik. Mello lupa lagi marah dengan Matt, menjawab pertanyaan Matt dengan senang

"Dari Watari. Sebenarnya seluruh anak perempuan di Wammy diberikan gaun jadi bukan cuma aku doang"

"Yang laki-laki?"

"Laki laki nya pada gak mau, gak tau tuh. Ah iya! Aku kesini justru mau nanya hal itu ke Matt kun! Kenapa sih anak laki-laki gak mau ikut?"

"Kita mau mengadakan pesta rahasia untuk ulang tahun Near, besok. Kata Watari gaunnya untuk apa?"

"Besok tanggal 24 ya? Aaah harusnya aku menolak tawaran Watari. Apa besok pas Watari dan lain lain berangkat, aku ngumpet aja kali ya?. Untuk pesta sunatan L-nii san, Matt kun"

"Pas pesta Mello chan pakai gaun itu saja, nanti kadonya kita beli bareng, OK?"

Mello mengangguk senang lalu mengajak Matt ber-high five ria "Pukul berapa pestanya? Aku boleh jadi panitia?"

"Pukul 7 malam. Kita beli kado jam 5an ok? Tugas kamu membawa Near ke pesta kejutan di halaman sini. Tapi habis kita beli kado"

Mello mengacungkan jempol ke Matt

.

.

.

Mello mengganti gaunnya dengan kaos pink polos dan celana pendek selutut. _'Takut gaun barunya kotor kalau aku ikut ikut bantu mempersiapkan pesta Near'_ pikir Mello. Segera ia menuju halaman belakang.

_'Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Para gadis di Wammy pasti sudah dikamar' _tebak Mello. Ia mengendap ngendap begitu melewati lorong panjang untuk ukuran anak 8 tahun. Segera mungkin ia lari saat sudah diluar menuju halaman belakang dan menemukan para laki laki duduk duduk santai. Mello melongo. Tangannya dikepal, merasa ditipu Matt. "Jadi...pestanya hanya bohongan untuk menipuku, eh?" Ujar Mello kepada semua orang yang berada di halaman. Semua kecuali dirinya

BRAK!

Mello berhasil menghancurkan meja dengan sekali bogem. Keringat dingin perlahan keluar dari pelipis masing masing anak kecuali Mello. Seringai setan disertai aura membunuh terekspos jelas dari tubuh Mello. Kemanakah sisi malaikat Mello saat tadi siang? Entahlah

"K-kita s-sedang i-istirahat sebentar, Mello chan. H-habis disini tidak ada yang bisa mencuri persediaan makan Roger untuk kami" ujar salah seorang anak bernyali besar

"Baiklah! Aku dan Matt kun yang akan mencuri makanannya! Kalian siap siap kerja lagi" Matt menyemburkan jus kaleng yang tengah dinikmatinya. Mencuri persediaan makanan dari Roger? Mello chan, kamu menentang kematian! Aduh Matt kun, kamu lebay.

.

.

.

Matt dan Mello merayap begitu mereka sampai dapur. Mello melihat arlojinya. Pukul 23.00. Seharusnya dapur sudah aman. Setidaknya itu perkiraan Mello. Cahaya di dapur remang remang sedikit mengganggu penglihatan Mello dan Matt. Lalu Matt yang merayap di depan tiba tiba berhenti tanpa pemberitahuan. Dengan manisnya Mello mencium pantat Matt.

"Kenapa tiba tiba berhenti?" Matt mendekap mulut Mello dan segera Matt mengajak Mello bersembunyi di meja terdekat.

"Aku melihat Roger tidur sambil jalan ke arah dapur" bisik Matt berhati hati. Matanya melirik was was ke arah Roger

"Kenapa kita berhenti? Roger kan sedang tidur, tancap gas saja langsung" Matt meneguk ludah ragu. Matanya tetap memperhatikan Roger

"Iya"

.

.

.

Anak anak lelaki serempak menunda pekerjaan mereka yang baru setengah jadi dan segera mengerubungi Mello-Matt yang membawa setumpuk makanan untuk mereka. Cara makan mereka tiba tiba menjadi liar.

Mello menghela napas lega. Ia duduk di samping Matt yang melanjutkan acara main PSP nya yang tertunda

"Ne Matt kun, bagaimana cara kalian menyembunyikan ini semua dari Roger, para anak perempuan, dan Watari nanti?''

"Itu rahasia Mello chan, kamu kerjakan saja pekerjaanmu sendiri" ucap Matt tanpa menatap Mello

"Mou! Matt kun pelit"

~2606~

Sunday 24 August

17.30

Mello menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Penampilannya cukup oke untuk menghadiri Secret Birthday Party Near. Gaun putih tulang selutut dan rambut di kuncir setengah. Sebuah penampilan sederhana dan manis dari Mello

Tok tok tok

Mello menghampiri pintu dan melihat Matt berpakaian informal. Hanya berupa kaos sehari hari dan celana panjang "Oi Matt kun, kenapa belum siap siap?"

"Dari tadi aku sudah siap Mello chan, kau tidak melupakan tugasmu kan?" Mello menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan segera ke kamar Near beserta kadonya. Meninggalkan Matt yang baru tiba dan Mello tidak sempat memaki pakaian Matt. Genius!

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Near membuka pintu kamarnya yang selalu dikunci. Ia melihat sosok gadis pirang berpakaian rapi sedang tersenyum ceria kepadanya. "Mello chan? Ada apa?" Ujar Near sambil mengucek mata. Near baru bangun dari tidur siang panjang. Istilah kerennya sih hibernasi (*plaked*)

"Mou! Aku gak disuruh duduk?" Near mempersilahkan duduk sang gadis bawel sekaligus galak di tepi ranjang.

"Kamu terlihat berbeda" ucap Near menatap gaun putih Mello dari atas ke bawah. Begitu seterusnya membuat Mello sedikit risih

"Menurutmu?" Sedikit harapan Near akan memujinya. Tidak mengacuhkannya seperti yang Matt lakukan.

"Entahlah" Jawaban apa itu! Menyebalkan dan tidak bermutu. Yah setidaknya bukan hanya sebuah gumaman

"Kamu gak suka?" Tanya Mello bermuka (sok) sedih

"Kenapa harus tidak suka?" Jawaban atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Near membuat Mello terhenyak. T-tadi kan ia hanya bercanda

"Eh? E-eto ahahaha iya juga sih. Kukira Near merasa risih. Ngomong ngomong sekarang hari apa?"

"Minggu"

"Tanggal?"

"24 Augustus, kenapa?" Ucapan singkat, padat, dan jelas dari Near membuat Mello melotot tidak percaya

"Kau melupakannya?"

"Apa? Saya pikir tidak ada yang salah. Ulang tahun Matt kun sudah lewat. Sedangkan ulang tahunmu masih lama, Mello chan"

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, Jenius"

"Lalu?"

Mello terhenyak (lagi?). Reaksi Near sangat datar. Apa dia tidak senang? Kenapa? Padahal tahun lalu Near sangat antusias

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Saya tidak suka keramaian Mello chan"

"Maksudmu? Aku kan belum bilang akan mengadakan pesta kan?"

"Belum, saya hanya menebak dari pakaianmu"

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta rahasia. Yang mengetahui hanya aku dan para anak lelaki"

"Kamu saja? Yang perempuan? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu? Lalu ... Kapan pestanya?"

"Masalah aku tahu, itu rahasia. Kamu gak keberatan kan aku ikut pesta? Ugh 10 menit lagi pesta mulai" ujar Mello sambil melihat arlojinya

"Terima kasih Mello chan" tiba tiba Near memeluk Mello

"B-buat a-apa?" Mello kaget atas perlakuan Near dan nyaris jantungnya keluar dari rongga dada

"Saya tahu lho kamu dan Matt kun yang mencuri persediaan makanan buat seminggu di laci dapur yang sangat tinggi" ujar Near masih memeluk Mello. Menurut Near tubuh Mello sangat hangat

"Eeeh? Ahaha jangan bilang Roger ya"

"Mello tidak mau membalas pelukan saya?" Ragu ragu Mello menjulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Near

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan dan jantung Mello masih saja melompat lompat. Mello memutuskan untuk menyudahi dari pada jantungnya beneran keluar? Kan bahaya "E-eto Near, aku punya kado untukmu" Mello menyerahkan kado berwarna putih dihiasi pita merah

Near menerima kado Mello "lebih bagus jika pitanya Kuning" komentar Near tidak biasanya mengeluh mengenai warna kado.

"Hahaha maaf aku tidak pandai memilih warna untukmu. Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau suka warna kuning"

Near membuka kado yang berisi sebuah puzzle putih polos tanpa gambar "Aku membelinya karena puzzle itu putih dan penuh misteri persis dirimu. Lalu aku tau kamu suka memecahkan teka teki jadi aku membelikan yang tanpa gambar agar kamu lebih tertantang. Bagaimana kamu suka?" Ujar Mello panjang lebar dan semangat

"Terima kasih Mello chan"

"Ah sekarang pukul 7 malam! Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu semua orang"

Near mengangguk dan fic ini berakhir gak jelas

:Fin:

A/N: my first fic in Death note yay~! Sekaligus yang kedua di ffn!

Saya cinta banget sama pair yang berhubungan dengan Mello. Tapi bukan yang straight hahaha. Saya tahu, fic saya mengecewakan /pundung. Kalau fic saya kurang berkenan di flame juga boleh tapi jangan terlalu kasar ya? Pokoknya HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR LOVE YA~

RnR please?


End file.
